Gracias chica estupida!
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: OS. Clary tiene que cantarle a Aline, la insipida novia de Jace, Stupid Girls por una apuesta que hizo con Izzy y Maia. ¿Como reaccionará Aline? ¿A quien eligirá Jace? NO soy muy buena con los summary, pero denle una oportunidadC:


**Hey se que no debería subir más historias cuando no he terminado las otras, pero es que aveces simplemente me nacen y tengo que compartirlas, amm la que viene a continuación es un one shot, espero que les guste y espero con ansias sus comentariosC:**

**Clary POV.**

Dios! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Juro que mataré a mis mejores amigas. Isabelle , Maia y yo hemos sido inseparables desde preescolar, ahora en el instituto seguimos igual de unidas, las amo pero realmente en este instante quiero jalar de sus cabellos castaños y negros, se que se preguntarán por que quiero matarlas, es simplemente que me han apostado que si yo soportaba 1 día de compras con ellas, bueno más bien con Isabelle, dejarían de molestarme con lo de Jace, el es el chico más perfecto: guapísimo, alto, ojos color oro, un hermoso cabello rubio despeinado y una personalidad maravillosa ¿Su defecto? Su estúpida y hueca novia. Volviendo a la apuesta, juró que intente soportarlo pero en verdad Izzy es una maquina insaseable de hiperactividad cuando se trata de las compras. La cosa es que si yo perdía le cantaría Stupid Girls de Pink a Aline y así supuestamente le abriría los ojos a Jace, están obsesionadas con eso por que sus perfectos novios son los mejores amigos de Jace y piensan que así podríamos salir todos juntos. Simón y Jordán son chicos totalmente geniales, son como mis hermanos mayores y como nunca están en contra de lo que dicen sus novias, no me ayudaron a salir de esta, pero me vengaré!

Así es como me encuentro detrás del escenario, esa es la peor parte, tenía que cantar en el concurso de talentos, donde todo el instituto me vería.

Estoy a punto de desmayarme cuando llega Simón.

-Pequeña Clary , todo esta listo así que cuando quieras-

Me armo de valor y me paró frente al micrófono.

-Buenas noches a todos, soy Clary Fray y hoy cantaré una canción que quiero dedicar a nuestra querida compañera Aline-

Sinceramente no estoy arrepentida por la canción ya que Aline es un verdadero grano en el culo que me hace la vida de cuadritos, pero hoy sabrá quien es Clarissa Adele Fray.

La canción empieza a sonar y yo me dispongo a cantar.

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

La cara de Aline no tenía precio, empiezo a creer que tal vez mis amigos no me odian tanto, otra reacción que me gusta es la cara de Jace que lucha por no reír.

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)

Mis amigos están riendo abiertamente y eso me hace sonreír y soltarme más a la canción.

What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
They travel in packs of two or three

Y con eso señalo a sus perritas falderas que también están molestísimas.

With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me

Eso lo cantó con tanta pasión pues me identifico con ese pedazo.

Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Their only concern  
Will they **** up my hair

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would u **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl.

Cuando la canción terminó yo estaba buscando con la mirada a Jace, cuando por fin me topé con esos perfectos ojos dorados lo primero que vi fue duda, me miraba a mi y después el lugar por donde había desaparecido Aline.

Enseguida supuse que erigiría a su perfecta novia, nótese el sarcasmo, baje la mirada con lagrimas amenazando en salir de mis ojos, así que me apresure en murmurar un gracias y prácticamente salir corriendo de ahí, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de mis amigos bajo el sonido de los aplausos que el público me había dedicado.

Llegué hasta el estacionamiento y me escondí detrás de un hermoso audi negro y deje que las lagrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas y deje escapar los sollozos que mi triste alma estuvo guardando.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero de repente sentí un par de fuertes brazos sosteniéndome contra el pecho del ''sujeto''.

-Demonios Clarissa! Eres rápida!- cuando escuche su voz me quedé helada, hasta deje de llorar, así que el ''sujeto'' no era nadie más que Jace.

-Qué…. Qué haces aquí?- murmure todavía en shock.

-No es obvio tontita?- me respondió dulcemente. –Siempre fuiste tú. Aline solo era un intento en vano para olvidarte-

¿Podría ser posible que el perfecto Jace me quisiera como yo a el? Pero…

-¿Por qué dudaste, entonces?- dije insegura.

-No dude, simplemente estaba buscando la salida más fácil que diera hacia el escenario y por fin hacer lo que he querido desde siempre- dijo tranquilamente, mientras me acariciaba con dulzura la mejilla.

-¿Qué?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Besarte- susurró antes de besarme finalmente, dios! Este es el cielo, podría morir en este instante y moriría plenamente feliz.

-Te quiero- dijimos a unisonó cuando nos separamos para respirar, Jace me sonrió y mi pecho se lleno de paz y la sensación de que esto era el comienzo de algo perfecto.

Así que en sí todo es gracias a Aline.

Gracias chica estúpida!


End file.
